


Of falling stars and grumpy siblings

by impassivetemerity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jean Kirstein's fucking mouth, M/M, Step Sibling Incest, an au where they are step siblings, soft incest, the step is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fucking freezing, dude. I'm freezing my balls off for a blaze of two second light in the sky." he shifts, huffing in irritation when his bare toes hit the cold night air. Jean swears under his breath, pulling them back into the blankets that are starting to lose their heat conserving effectiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of falling stars and grumpy siblings

"This is so fucking stupid, holy shit." Jean says, for the fifth time in twenty minutes. He's swaddled in blankets, drawn up to the chin, with his favourite (and warmest) beanie on his head. It's probably worth mentioning that he's scowling at his (step, which is very, very important if you ask either of them) brother, who is only smiling in response, staring up at the cloudless sky. 

"Your complaints aren't going to ruin the meteors for me, you know." Marco says, leaning back against the shingles of the roof. He's dragged Jean out of bed for worse, honestly, and he really doesn't see how this isn't excellent. 

"It's fucking freezing, dude. I'm freezing my balls off for a blaze of two second light in the sky." he shifts, huffing in irritation when his bare toes hit the cold night air. Jean swears under his breath, pulling them back into the blankets that are starting to lose their heat conserving effectiveness. 

As soon as he speaks there's a soft blaze of light across the sky, followed by another, and then another. Marco breathes excitedly, breath catching in his throat as a particularly brilliant streak goes by. Jean falls quiet, eyes darting between the sky and the boy next to him. He doesn't care about the meteor shower, not that much, anyway, but he does care about Marco, and the way he smiles each time they catch a glimpse of burning space rocks against the star painted landscape above them. 

The air between them is electric, or at least Jean thinks so. He wants to ask what Marco's wishing for, if that's this is the right phenomena to do that on (he can't keep track of all of the shit Marco says they're supposed to wish on or find lucky) but he stays quiet, opting to keep watching Marco instead. 

As the flow of meteors slows, Marco sighs, breath puffing out in a white cloud before turning to Jean. 

"Ready to go in?" Marco asks, and the fucker is actually glowing and Jean might just want to kiss him, out in the cold night that he's complained through. 

"Mm." Jean grunts, starting to shift under the blankets, pushing himself closer to Marco. His head falls on his brother's shoulder with a quiet sigh before his lips press against the line of Marco's jaw, soft and reverent. 

A barely noticeable exhale of the word 'yes' comes from Marco, lips curving into the same smile he wore when watching the meteor shower. Jean laughs, actually laughs, low and pleased against the night air, aware of exactly what it means. 

"Wish granted?" he asks, eyes falling closed. 

"Wish granted." Marco breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryssa and I have a verse where Jean and Marco are step siblings that are pretty hopelessly in love, and that's really about it.


End file.
